Search For Him
by Yuui.X.I
Summary: The final chapter, some parts are cut really short, odd ending...COMMENT!
1. Intro

_All I can think about is  
You and me  
You and me_

It's sad to say that  
This pain is killing me inside  
But it's time to say  
That this pain is keeping me alive  
Twisting and turning  
It rips through my heart  
It's been tearing me apart

By the way  
You left without saying  
Goodbye to me  
Now that you're gone away  
All I can think about is  
You and me  
You and me

All i think about now  
Is you and me  
You and me  
All i think about now  
Is you and me  
You and me

By the way  
By the way  
By the way

* * *

**This is the opening song, ok? So keep reading.**

**Theory of a Deadman/By The Way**


	2. Flowery Cabin and Flowery Drink

Jane let go of the string and watched as the arrow made a graceful arch before plummeting into the flesh of the grey male rabbit. Jane walked closer to it to inspect if it was good enough to have as a meal. It passed. Jane sat in front of the blazing fire, cooking her dead mammal out of experience. After a full meal of cooked meat and cold river water, Jane went to planning, drawing the map of the lands around her onto the moist dirt beneath her.

The stars were bright on the moonless dark sky, as Jane felt her fire red hair tickle her cheek as she lay down. Feeling her hair reminded her of how she had to cut it short and straighten it to escape the kingdom. As far as they knew, Jane was just a knight visiting, not the female knight everyone knew about. After defying her king and coming in search of Jester, she knew she could no longer return to the place she once called home. A place she now wishes she could be, laughing with Pepper, and helping out Smithy and Rake. Jane even missed bickering with the obnoxious Gunther. But nothing would be the same without her best friend, Jester. Maybe she could visit Dragon along the way to Rome.

Jane slowly drowsed off into sleep, dreaming wonderful dreams.

_Flying high above in the sky, watery clouds passing all around her, allowing her to enter and exit them without hesitation. Dragon laughed beneath her, talking about cows and other incomprehensible stuff Jane knew she would hardly remember once she woke up._

_ They landed in a green field of cows, their mooing filling Jane's ears as they tried to escape the flying green reptile. Jane smiled. This is one of those days when you have loads of fun and find everything you need in the friendship of another. Jane walked up to a cow and petted it for some odd reason._

_ "Who is she?" The cow whispered to the next cow._

_ "I do not know," replied the second cow. " Maybe he is a runaway. We do tend to get those a lot."_

_ "Maybe. He is rather attractive."_

He?_ Jane looked around but saw no one near her and the cow-loving dragon._

Jane woke with a start. Standing above her where to girls about fourteen. The blonde one said, "He finally woke up. Would you like some water?"

"Who are you? Where am I?" Jane asked. She was on a bed in a small house and Jane could tell only these two girls lived here. There where tiny flower designs and everything smelled flowery. They must of taken her while she was asleep. _Very stupid of you, Jane. You forgot all of your training!_ She scolded herself. Jane's hand slipped to her side, and she found her bag of coins still there, hopefully unopened. Jane remembered the girls hovering above her. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, handsome. We found you lying on the ground about an hour ago and you looked uncomfortable," replied the second one, a brunette.

_Handsome?_ Then Jane remembered how she was dressed and her short hair. "What kingdom am I in?" Jane asked the girls, who where now trying to cook something for her but could find nothing, or accidently drooped it in the fire.

"Oh, you are in Norn," said the brunette, slightly out of breath from running around.

"Yes, in Norn. Very warm these days," said the blonde one.

"What are your names?" asked Jane, not wanting to refer to them as blonde and brunette anymore. It was getting annoying.

"We are glad you asked. I am Iris and this is-"

"Alisa!" said the brunette. "I am Alisa."

"What is your name?" asked Iris.

"Aden." Jane remembered Dragon saying it meant fire and Jane was something like that. "Yes. Aden."

"Well, Aden, sorry for being rude, but Iris here wants to know how old are you. Could you tell us?" asked Alisa.

"Sixteen. Since a few months ago, anyway," Jane answered. "Iris, Alisa, I thank you for your hospitality but I must leave. Is there a street near here that I can follow?"

"I am sorry, but no. You do not know how weak your voice is and how pale you look."

"What?" Jane's voice was indeed raspy, as if she had spent a whole week without water. Jane looked at her hand and it was as pale as a cloud. _How is this possible? _ "How?"

"You could blame that on Iris," said Alisa. "I think she must have put some sort of spell on you when she saw you asleep. She tends to do that a lot on men we find."

"I do not. You did it on the last one we met. _I_ had to fix him," said Iris.

"Could one of you two please fix me?" Asked Jane.

"Oh, yes. Drink this." Iris gave her a cup that had clear water in it. Jane eyed it then took an experimental drink from it. It tasted like the Iris flower. Jane swallowed it all up, though it left an after taste on her tongue. Jane coughed a bit. She looked up and came nose to nose with Iris.

"Do you like it?" Iris asked, taking Jane's hand. Jane could feel her breath and tried to get as far away as possible from her. Jane blushed despite herself. Jane slipped her hand away from Iris, holding it protectively at her chest.

"I need to leave."

"No. You are staying here." said Iris frowning.

_Great,_ said Jane sarcasticly._ I am being held captive by two young girls I just met._


	3. The Gloating Goat

_I'm giving up on the ghost of love  
In the shadow cast on devotion._

_She is the one that I adore  
Queen of my silent suffocation_

_Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny_

_Bittersweet_

_I wont give up  
I'm possessed by her_

_I'm bearing the cross  
She's turned into my curse_

_Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny_

_Bittersweet  
I want you_

_Oh, I wanted you_

_And I need you_

_How I needed you_

_Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny  
Break this bittersweet spell on me  
Lost in the arms of destiny_

_Bittersweet_

_**Apocalyptica/Bittersweet**_

_**Set a few months before...**_Gunther walked into the courtyard to see his usual sparring partner nowhere in sight. She must of stayed up late crying over the fool. Why did she make such a fuss over him? She never liked him. The courting thing ended three days after it started, so it was no big deal. Why the sudden change? Gunther walked in front of the dummy and gave it a tentative push. It did not match the pig-headed Jane he was used to. He brought his practice sword to her stairs. He stood there for a moment before taking the first step. Everything was easier after that. As he neared her door, he hesitated.

His knuckles rapped on the door, but no one answered the soft thudding sound. He knocked again, a bit louder this time. Still no answer. He pushed the on the door and it opened with a creek. Dull light flooded the barely lit room. He stepped inside and the bed was made and everything was in place as if it was a normal day. Yet Gunther did not feel her presence in the air of the castle. Not a sound was heard only the sound of his footsteps as he walked around for any sign of her being there earlier. Perhaps she awoke before dawn on a morning stroll in the woods._ And she was eaten by wolves, her screams echoing along the dark forest._ Gunther hated himself for thinking cruel thoughts.

The wooden floor beneath him made soft noises as he looked around. Finding nothing, only a simple scribbled note, he left, chutting the door quietly behind him. When he turned to leave, he smaked into the irritated Pepper. "What where you doing in Jane's room?" she demanded.

'I-I was looking f-for her, b-but she is not in t-there." Sometimes the potato peeler scared him out of his wits and made him back down. "I-I was about to l-look for her in the kitchen, b-but she is not t-there either, is she?"

"No." Pepper's gaze soften as she saw his fear. "She is nowhere to be found."

"She left this on her bed. I still have not read it. Here." He handed her the note and read it out loud

"_Dear Pepper, Rake, Smithy, and people who read this," _Pepper read out loud. She looked at Gunther and he went to her side and read with her.

_Dear Pepper, Rake, Smithy, and everyone who reads this,_

_I know of the trouble I am in. I am sorry. I had to go after him, at all cost. He would of done the same for me. If I cannot return to the castle I have called home for all my life, then I do understand. But I miss Jester and I need him near me. He is the only one who can bring light and happiness into me._

_From Jane._

Gunther was torn apart from fear for Jane and anger towards Jester. Why did she have to go after him. When Jane was about to do that once they had arrived to the castle a few months ago, the king orerd her not to go, for there was a war stirring up and they nedded every knight they could get.

He looked at Pepper, who semmed as if she was about to faint. Paler than usual, she said, "We have to tell the king." Her hand was fiddiling with a lock of hair and she looked really nervous. "Oh, Jane," she murmured. "Why did you do this?"

Gunther grabbed her forearm and place his other hand on her back as he led her to the throne room to call an audience with the king.

It had taken a long time to convince him to still accept Jane if she returned, and to only give her a light punishment.

Gunther walked into _The Gloating Goat_ tavern and walked towards the table by the corner. Alec was already there waiting for him. One of the women there kept eyeing Gunther as if he where something she loved to eat.

"Somethimes you make me think that your supernatural ability is attraction. You can get every woman you lay your eyes on," commented Alec.

Gunther said nothing and lay his head on the table. Alec and Bade had liked to try to guess what he could do from his heritage, but only Gunther knew. He could draw the energy from outside and create it into anything her wanted. That was the only he had figured out and rarely used it. He just wanted to be normal. The other ability, he did not know.

Bade arrived at their table a few minutes later. "Jane is missing," he said.

"Yes," said Gunther without looking up. He had made his mind. He would go after her. Duncan was already on his way following Jane, so Gunther could join him. Gunther will find her.


	4. Twins

_**Intro**_

_Im here for you she said  
and we can stay for a while _**(Oh, and just think about random parts**_  
my boyfriends gone _**like Jane running through woods, or**_  
we can just pretend. _**Gunther falling/ Being sad, Ok?)**_  
Lips that need no introduction  
Now whos the grater sin,  
Your drab eyes seem to invite  
(Tell me darling) Where do we begin?_

_Was this over before  
Before it ever began?  
Your kiss  
Your calls  
Your crutch  
Like the devils got your hand  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips  
Your lies  
Your lust  
Like the devils in your hands_

_Everyone in this town  
Is seeing somebody else  
Everybody tired of someone  
Our eyes wander for help  
Prayers that need no answers now  
Im tired of who I am  
You were my greatest mistake  
I fell in love with your sin  
Your littlelest sin_

_Was this over before  
Before it ever began  
Your kiss  
Your calls  
Your crutch  
Like the devils got your hand.  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips  
Your lies  
Your lust  
Like the devils in your hands_

_Failure is your diseise  
You want my outline drawn  
You are my greatest falure  
Discourse your saving song._

_Was this over before  
Before it ever began  
Your kiss  
Your calls  
Your crutch  
Like the devils got your hand.  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips  
Your lies  
Your lust  
Like the devils in your hands_

_Was this over before  
Before it ever began  
Your kiss  
Your calls  
Your crutch  
Like the devils got your hand.  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips  
Your lies  
Your lust  
Like the devils in your hands_

_**(The feel good drag/Anberlin)**_

_Jane had once fallen asleep with Gunther two years ago. After jousting practice, they were exhausted and decided to climb up and lie down on the wall. As darkness arrived, so did sleep. They slowly drifted off in dream land and Jane woke up finding herself sleeping with her head on Gunther chest while was Gunther still asleep. A few seconds later he had woken up by Jane's movement looked at Jane and was so startled that he fell off the wall and landed on a pile of hay that appeared out of nowhere. Jane had looked over the wall and blinked a few times as she saw Gunther groaning and standing up. He had shaken his fist at her and called her a red-headed menace before storming off into the stables._

Jane now knew how he had felt. Jane was having one of her wonderful dreams with everyone happy and her arriving to the castle with news of victory, when she felt a bit of pressure between her stomach and chest. Jane opened one eye and then the other. Iris and Alisa where on Jane's borrowed bed, snuggling as close as possible to her while asleep. Jane froze and after a second, she hopped out of the bed, sprawling all over the floor before standing up clumsily and running towards a door.

"Aden, what are you doing?" asked Iris stretching her arms and stifling a yawn.

"What _were_ you doing?" asked Alisa while moving her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Um..." Jane blushed and tried to think of a lie. "I was going to go hunting...for midday meal..."

"You can do that later," said Alisa

Iris stood. "Why not go to town? They are opening the market at this hour, we could buy supplies." She skipped over to where her simple gown where and started unlacing her nightshift before looking at Jane. "Could you please turn, Aden?" she asked.

Jane blushed for the second time and turned to face the white wall. Herbs where hanged around the whole cabin, Jane noticed. She had overseen this simple detail. Rosemary and thyme also stood around the bed, next to some Forget-Me-Nots. Jane could smell them all though she was fifteen feet away.

"You may turn now," said Alisa. Jane turned and the three of them headed towards the door, Jane shutting it behind them.

The walk was calm around wood and scarce trees Jane did not know. The trees had green leaves appearing and pink flowers blooming. They seemed to appear out of nowhere, and only if Iris came near them would they bloom brightly. Alisa was walking behind Iris, her arms crossed in annoyance and frustration. Jane noticed how Alisa would step on the pretty flowers and after a moment of confusion, noticed how jealous Alisa was of the blonde girl in front of her.

"Swords at ten a piece!"

The market was buzzing with activity in the small town. Food vendors, arms vendors, and pet vendors where all around her trying to get something sold to any wandering costumers. Jane was drawn to everything as she entered in deeper into the unknown town.

She followed Alisa and Iris who must have come here often for they called out some names and flirted with the guys around.

"And who is your new pet?" one of them had asked.

"That is Aden," Iris has answered. She looked behind him and stepped away.

"Hello there, sweetheart," the large male had said as another woman walked towards them and draped her arms around him. It was obvious that they were a couple. Yet he still flirted with Iris as if _they_, Iris and him, where together.

Jane walked away into a tavern, sitting down at one of the free chairs in the almost full place. Everyone was having midday meals while a jester tried to entertain them. Jane kept her eyes fixed on the jester, who looked nothing like the fool she was used to. Instead, he looked strangely like a male version of her.

His hair was also straighten, his eyes where emerald green, he was a few inches taller than her, and he had his voice deeper than hers, though he talked in almost the exact figure of speech as her. After a few minutes of singing a tuneless ballad, he stopped and walked towards Jane.

"Hello, little sister."

Jane was startled and almost fell off her chair. After blinking a few times, she managed to get out, "Pardon me? I have no brothers."

"Yes you do, Jane. Do not try to pretend with me by claiming you are Aden, for I know you are not. I am John, in case you were wondering."

"I was not wondering who you where. And I _am_ Aden, not _Jane._"

John shook his head. "My sweet, stubborn sister. Would you like to walk over towards my quarters? I do not think you would like to speak of this," –He burned her on her forearm- "In front of everyone here."

Jane rubbed the spot where he had burnt and glared at him. "I want to talk here. I do not trust mere strangers such as yourself."

"'Mere strangers such as myself'? What of Iris and Alisa?"

"What do you know of them?"

"They tell everyone when they get someone in their cottage, and after a week we never see them again."

Jane paled. John burst out laughing. Jane scowled at him.

"You lied. I do not lie. Ever." Jane crossed her arms in front of her.

"What about the time you claimed to be made an offer by another king? Or when you left your post when taking care of the queen's portrait? Or when you-"

"I get your meaning. Those where mistakes. Now could you leave me be?"

"No. As your older and more inteligent, not to say incredebly handsome, brother, I will not 'leave you be'," replied John stubornly.

Jane let out an irritated sigh and thumped her head on the wooden table in front of her body, wich felt oddly out of energy. She looked up to see John giving her a satisfying smile.

She remembered wath she did to the knights who recognised her, putting some kind of thick warm atmosphere that made them drift slowly off to sleep. They never remembered anything when they woke up.

She knew what he was now doing. She would get him in the morning. Then everything went black.


	5. Dark Atmosphere

_**Stuck in a bar  
(Mana/Clavado en un bar)**_

_Here I am stuck  
In a bar handing out my sorrow  
Toasting to her love  
Here I am, abandoned  
Drinking tequila to forget  
And shake the pain out of me_

_Where are you? you blessed woman  
Where are you?  
Open your heart a little  
Come and get me out of this bar_

_I'm stuck, I'm injured  
I'm drowned in a bar  
Desperate in oblivion, my love  
I'm drowned in a bar_

_I know too many look out for you  
Loads of them court you  
But that's not happiness  
And my love never backs out  
And my love will never  
Ever fail you  
Never ever_

_Where are you? you damned woman  
Where are you?  
Open your heart a little  
Let yourself be loved, my heart  
Come and get me out of this bar_

_I'm stuck, I'm injured  
I'm drowned in a bar  
Desperate in oblivion, my love  
I'm drowned in a bar  
Very desperate, very much in oblivion  
I'm drowned in a bar_

_Let yourself be loved, my love  
I want to be your everything  
And your heart  
Come and rescue, my love  
I want to be your sun  
I want to be your sea_

_Here I am intoxicated  
Crying in rage in a bar  
Toasting to her love_

_Here I am stuck  
Drinking tequila to forget everything  
It's not fair my love_

_Very desperate, very much in oblivion  
I'm drowned in a bar  
Very desperate, very much in oblivion  
No, no, no, no  
I'm drowned in a bar  
_

_**Normal time, Norn, The same place as last chapter. **_Gunther was in a tavern, feeling dizzy while watching the jester who was singing an unmelodious ballad. The red-clothed jester reminded Gunther of Jane, almost in _everything_. He found it odd that they had the same eyes, same hair color, and the same terrible jest's, but his hair was strait and he was a few inches taller than Jane. _He could be her twin_, Gunther thought. Light flooded into the dim lit tavern. A smaller version of the jester walked in. Now _he _looked exactly like Jane, yet his hair was also straighten. Gunther was thrown off and turned to look into his half empty cup._ I have to stop drinking this. _He pushed the cup away in disgust and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

He looked back at the smaller version of the larker, who had sat down and gazed at his taller relative. The ballad stopped and the jester walked towards his table, sitting down. They strated quarreling for a few minutes before the smaller one fell asleep.

Gunther looked fixedly at him.

He knew that angelic face. He knew those soft lips. He knew that shade of red and emerald green eyes. He also noticed the poorly attempt to disguise herself before padding up her chest and wearing tights that sculpted her strong legs.

The jester stood and hoisted her up on his back and walked out of the full, yet not observant, tavern. Gunther stood and followed him, staying a few yards away. The took a few turn around the village, who where smiling at him as if he was not kidnapping a girl. He ended inside an inn, standing outside one of the rooms. The door was opened a bit, Jane had waken, and Gunther could hear everything clearly.

"Who are you?" asked Jane.

"Your older twin."

"I have no brothers or twins, you maggot."

"Yes, you do. You are half god. You have supernatural abilities. Do not show it to anyone, unless you want to burn on a stake."

"I do not want to burn up on a stake. And as much as I hate to admit it, I am confused."

"Good. You will keep your mouth shut while I explain right? Very well then. Every half god has a twin of the opposite sex wandering off in this dark world. They have the same abilities as you do." There was a pause and Gunther felt the heat radiating out of the crack on the door, followed but a gust of wind. "If the twins are together, then you will be twice as strong. If you get with your opposite, then you will weaken before becoming much stronger by fighting together. You will find your opposite when time wants you two to find, while I still have to look for his sister. Some of the people at kippernium, more precisely, your friends, also have a few of these abilities."

"Wait," interrupted Jane. "Which one do they have?"

"It is a secret, but you will find out in a terrible time. Maybe I could tell you...Rake, of course, has earth and growth. Smithy, yes, can melt metal. Pepper can work with combining everything together to make people happy. Odd, I know. And I forgot about you other friends. Jester, I will not tell you his birth name, has wisdom, attraction, and he knows how to make people happy. Gunther... Wait."

Gunther heard footsteps and he realised, at a very late moment, that they where headed toward the door. Gunther tried to leave, but a hand stopped him. He turned. "Come inside. You know which page we are on," the jester said.

"Do not tell Jane of my abilities," Gunther half-whispered, half-pleaded.

"Very well."

Jane was seated at the edge of a well made bed, looking around the room. Her eyes fell on Gunther. She yelped before standing up and trying to run but finding no exit. She stood there, fear in her eyes, before noticing the smirk on Gunther's face. She frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Hello, Jane. Terrible disguise, I must say. Sir Theodore would be disappointed. I saw you at the tavern." Gunther took a seat on one of the spare chairs.

"Why did you not tell me that you where half god?" Jane demanded.

"Because I only know one of them, you dung brain. I can make things appear. Why did you not tell me that _you_ are half god?"

"Because I found that out many months ago. And you need help with you speech, you dung bucket."

John, who was watching the insults be thrown around, got in between Gunther and Jane, who had their faces inches apart and seemed to want to kill each other. Jane's hair had even had sparks on it, while Gunther had a black atmospheres around him.

"Stop. if you keep this up, Jane will burn the whole inn while Gunther... Nobody know his second ability, but I fear it is a dangerous one. Little sister, do not make him angry. Gunther, do not make my sister angry. Now, back on topic. Well, I am changing the topic. Jane, I know you want tot be with the court jester," Jane's face soften, "So I have a ship waiting for us on the dock leaving in two hours. We will arrive at Rome in two weeks. Gunther, Jane is not coming back to Kippernium until she had Jester with him."

Jane shot Gunther a victory smile.

"Now I will leave you two alone for a moment while I get you something to attack, I mean eat." John left, shutting the door behind him.

Gunther and Jane started bickering.

"So, Jester id your sweetheart. This could make a very good ballad. Maybe I should make one where the woman gets thrown off a ship?" Gunther pretended to think.

"Oh, Gunther, do not hurt yourself by thinking. _Tu esi idiots, tu zini._" Jane smiled a satisfying smile.

"Do not talk in latin. Learn roman._în acest fel ai putea şti dacă Jester este insultător te_." Gunther smirked.

"You know how to speak_ roman?_What did you say?" Jane asked leaning forward.

Gunther knew roman from his Fathers books and he knew how to speak it well. "_Îmi place foarte mult faptul ca ati confundat. Arati nevinovat__."_ What he said was true. He did like it when she got confused. It made her look innocent for once.

"Eh?" Jane looked at him even more confused before frowning at how smug his face was. "_Angļu valodā, lūdzu_. In english, please."

"I have a question for you, Jane. What would you do if you found your jester surrounded by females?" Gunther smirked.

"Jester has many sisters." Jane got a bit worried.

"But gypsies come and go in large groups. Many females in them."

Jane's hair sparked and her eyes got a dangerous red tint in them. "Yes, I know. Maybe you will find one in them that is actually attracted to you."

"I have enough already."

"I do not believe you. With your reputation?"

"Whath reputation?"

Jane smirked. "Everybody know your father traded with the enemy. You are not to be trusted."

"But that is my father. And we know all that goes on."

"Not enough has it that you father has raised a _whip _on you many times. That you father spends his free time gambling t your mother was killed by _his _hand."

Once again the black atmosphere that Gunther had enveloped around him earlier appeared again, only thicker this time. He stood up, has rage at Jane taking over.

_What am I doing?_ Gunther thought._ Why can I not stop? What is happening?_ His last thought was spoken in his mind before the darkness took over him.

* * *

Gunther awoke to find himself atop Jane, holding her down by the wrists. He could see the fear in her eyes as she faught to remove herself from his grip.

He let go an Jane ran toward one of the corners and huddled there while wispering to herself, "You will be alright... you will be alright..."

Gunther noticed John standing by the door in shock. "What did you do to her?" he demanded before running to his sister's side and putting an arm around her protectively.

Jane leaned on to him, tears in her eyes while she tried to calm down without much change. John stood, lifting her along with him. "We are leaving now. The ship leaves in ten minutes."

* * *

Gunther was still trying to make sense of thing when they arived on the ship. Red sails flapped in the warm wind while the crue untied the ropes, ready for sail. He walked on board and went as far away on the dock as he could, already feeling quesy. Gunther noticed twins as his gaze swept around. They were supernatural, he recalled. Just as John had described his opposite twin. Twins of opposite sex. A boy and a girl. They looked so familiar yet so diffrent.

Both has strong yet delicate and pale features. Long snow white hair and piercing grey eyes penetrated through him. _Where have I seen them before? _Then relisation dawned at him. The boy. It was him. It was a mirror reflection oh him. And the girl. It must be whath Gunthers twin looked like! He looked at them again. They were gone.

Gunther shut his eyes and tried to imagine that he was somewhere else. Maybe the room in wich he was sleeping on this ship. maybe with the door locked to keep everybody out. Maybe they would leave him alone in peace. Please...

He opened his eyes and peeked through. His heart stopped. He was in the room he was thinking of before!

The other female twin appeaared before him.

_Do not worry_, came a whisper through his mind. _I am here for you... _She leaned forward, resting her forehead on Gunther's. _I need you..._

She leaned foward until their lips met...


	6. Not

_****_

_**Okay, sorry if this chapter looks short. I am trying to fit two diffrent stories into my schedual, so... Oh, and Lope, I will want to take up on you offer, now if my mind only...AHA!

* * *

**_

Jane's POV

I avoided him whenever possible, but it soon became useless. Gunther had dissapeared from the ship shortly after they took off. They claimed that he had jumped off, or that he had never boarded, but there was no reason for him to jump off and I saw him climb on. Still, three weeks later, and nobody had any idea. After I searched the whole ship, and had gotten threaten twice, he still has not appeared. The angry part of my brain is glad that he is gone, but...

* * *

After getting used to land, Jane headed toward the gypsy town, where she did not find wath she expected

****

.


	7. The Reunion

Jester had been waiting for her, leaning against the wall casually with a neutral face. As Jane passed him, she had barely recognized him in his black tunic and breeches, and if it were not for his dirty blond hair and that shade of skin, she would of thought her was confused.

He grabbed her forearm halting her in her steps. "Jane what are you doing here?" he asked, though it almost came out as a hiss.

"Jester, we need you back at the castle. Please come back." Jane pleaded, trying to break from his strong gaze. _Curse his supernatural ability!_

" A piece of winsome, If you want something, let it go." He ran his hand through his hair. "And now is not a good time to come here. My sister has gone missing, and we cannot find her anywhere. My father knew this was going to happen sooner or later and now he is heavyhearted. I should of never came here."

__________

"Are you sure you have checked every nearby woods?" asked Jane.

Jester came up behind her. "Yes, every square inch in this place."

Jane stopped, "How long has Violca been missing?"

Jester looked ashamed, "About two or three weeks ago."

"Jester, she has been missing that long? That is about the same time Gunther went missing. Jester, stop smiling. This is serious buisness. There must be a connection of some sort, but which, I do not know. Maybe it has to do something with the abilities. Do you know which ones your sister has?"

"Yes. Violca can make things appear out of nowhere, and always has this black thin, like an atmosphere around her."

"Just like Gunther! But who would of wanted them?..." Jane paced to think about it, before it came to her. "...Yes, of course! Their opposites! They want to gain power."

Jester looked frozen, looking at something behind Jane. Jane quickly turned around.

_____________

"Gunther, please stop!" Jane cried.

"Why should I? To save your sweetheart?" he sneered.

"Gunther this is not the way to do this," said Jester, who was lying on the ground with Violca above him. She was keeping him down with her sword on his neck while Gunther kept Jane pressed against a tree.

"This is the only way to do this." Gunther smirked as he took out his own sword and pressed it against Jane's neck, glad to have on a black tunic in which blood stains will not show. "Any last words Jane?"

"None for a dung brain!"

"Jane, please do not insult Jester so," said Violca.

"I did not mean him. I meant Gunther!"

There was a rustling of leaves behind them. They all turned around to see their new intruder.

Duncan stood there, leaning lazily against a tree while his green eyes looked amongst the scenery. "Gunther...I knew Jane had always flared up something inside you, but I never thought it was this strong." He paused. "I would not mind helping."

Thorn vines raised from the ground and wrapped themselves around Jane, contracting at any sudden movements from her.

Jane glared at Duncan. "Why are _you_ doing this?"

"You no longer gave me pleasure with your body. Cutting your hair like that ended it all."

"Pleasure?" both Gunther and Jester whispered in shock.

Duncan smirked then he frowned. "Go on."

Gunther scowled, looked at Violca, who nodded back, and grabbed Jane's wrist before he disappeared.

He appeared again in front of Violca, whispering something in her ear before he swept her up and vanished with her.

________

Jane found herself in a tree branch and made a mistake of rolling over and falling to the ground.

_Or should I say lake,_ she thought as she slashed into the deep water, scaring the fish in the water.

Once she surfaced again, she looked around at her surroundings and was glad to find she was still in Rome, only a few hundred feet away from the tree in which Gunther had practically drawn blood from her.

Jane dragged herself out of the water and walked all the way to where Jester had stayed. He was brushing the dirt off himself. He looked at Jane and smiled in a way as if he was about to explode in laughter.

___________

"So you are saying that they tried to kill you?" asked John.

"Yes! How many times do we have to repeat it? They tried to kill us and looked really strong compared to us." Jane drew closer to the fire before them.

"Wait. Really strong? Were they glowing?"

"Glowing?"

"Yes, glowing. Like, where they bright compared to everything around them. And not the white bright, but black bright."

"Yes. Why?" asked Jane, paying closer attention to her brother.

"Well this means that their opposites found them and now the are connected by a strong bond. A _really_ strong bond, by the looks of it."

"What does that mean?" asked Jester.

"It means their opposite bedded them and now they are linked. I just need one more piece of information. I think Jester was the only one who noticed this."

"Noticed what?"

"Something in the background. Only you could see it."

Jester looked at the ground guiltily. "Gunther and Violca, it looked as if the were hidden also in the trees. I knew it could not be them because they were all dressed in white. White hair, pale skin, pale grey eyes. And they glowed _light_, not darkness."

"Jane, remember those descriptions, because those are Gunthers and Violcas opposites."

"And?" asked Jane.

"They want to kill us all," said John casually.

"And you say that as if it happens everyday, right?" said Jester.

"No, I say it like that because I already have Janes opposite, so we can make ourselves stronger."

Jane was horrified. "You want me to bed someone I do not even know?"

"Again, no. You already know him. It is Solomon."

Jane was even more horrified. "Solomon? He is here?"

"Yes."

"Jane, do not act as if I am your worst enemy," said a voice behind her as the fire turned to water. Solomon stepped out of the shadows and sat in front of Jane.

"Oh, great," said Jane sarcastically. "Who is next? Alec and Bade along with Iris and Alisa and the whole knight team I traveled with to Cristalee?"

Fourteen bodies stepped out of the shadows.

Jane groaned. "How long have you been watching me?"

"It was only three years!" said John defensively. he looked around at all the supernaturals. "Come and take a seat," he said invitingly.

____________

"Must I?" asked Jane.

"Yes if you want to have a chance to survive," said Solomon smiling.

"Fine."

She slipped off her clothes and stood bare in front of Solomon while he grinned. "I am beginning to like this even more."

_____________

"Gunther, stop pacing like that," said Violca, who was leaning against a tree while throwing a ball in the air and catching it.

"I did not know what I was doing, I might of killed Jane!"

Violca straighten and walked towards Gunther, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to herself. "Stop that," she said. Violca leaned in closer to him and Gunther pulled himself away from her.

"Violca, you are my sister. You are not supposedto do that."

"To do what?" asked Violca innocently.

"You know what I mean."

Violca Glared at him. "I not allowed, but I will still do it. Just as I was not allowed to leave home for you, but I did. And I want to be with you!"

"No."

Violca appeared before him. _Yes..._

"Stop that!"

"No!" She cried. "I want you to love me like you love me like you love Jane."

"See! I love Jane but you will not accept that."

Violca let go of him and sank to the ground, tears streaming on her pale cheeks.

Gunther sank next to her, cradling her in his arms. "I am sorry..." he whispered.

Violca smiled in triumph in the darkness and met her lips to his, savoring every second with him. _I will kill Jane. I shall be the one with Gunther at my feet._

_____________

The whole group of supernatural sat by the woods. "Sit here and enjoy the pretty lights, or should I say fire," John had said, and they did so.

"So how many parts will there be?" asked Alisa.

"Three."

"Three?" squeaked Jester.

"Yes. Three. I am not going into detail on what is happening but I will say what will happen."

"Typical John," said Iris.

"What?"

"Look, it is starting," said Alisa.

________________

"Violca, get off me."

"No."

"Must you disagree with everything I say?"

"Yes."

Gunther pushed Violca off of him and she fell onto the grass with a _thump_. Gunther sat up straight and Violca mirrored his action. "Why were you squishing me like that?"

____________

_**NOTE:**__** Okay, this is kanda short so...Yes, this is the last chapter of part two and part three will come up in about a week after the Smithy story (For Lope). Thank you for reading this odd triology...**_


End file.
